Restless Mission
by Ma-Per-T
Summary: After Saya kills a part of herself, everyone's lives connected to hers will take a twist.This is a SPOILER if you haven't seen the final episode!
1. Saya

Author's Note: Enjoy : )

Rating: K+ for now, work of progress

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood +

I used to have a normal life once. I went to high school and had a caring adoptive father and two loving brothers. We were a family regardless of the fact that neither of us was bind by blood. I could talk about my old friends and the stuff I used to do but it's too painful. Even now. It's been almost over a year and it still hurts.

I felt betrayed because I felt they were hiding things from me. My family and the private clinic I was attending… regularly.

They were hiding the fact that I was abnormal and that I was also capable of great harm.

Sometimes I wish that I could just live in complete ignorance, bliss if you will of my condition and just live a normal life. Reality can be harsh at times.

I could never pursue this perfect, normal life because she came for me. She didn't come alone. She sent these creatures fiercer than you can image. Chiropterans. They don't die easily nor are they from this world. At first I could barely defend myself because I was still weak from being 'woken.' If it weren't for my Chevalier I don't know where I would be.

When Haji woke me, a small part of my past started to stir inside of me. I tried so many times to suppress it because it frightened me. Those haunting faces twisted in agony and fear… I have seen so many deaths and being the cause of these many deaths **I no longer feel.** Weak emotions got people killed. People like my adoptive father and my devoted little brother, Riku. I couldn't save them because I was afraid. Afraid that I would unleash something inside of me, a Pandora's box…I don't know if I would be able to return to my care free self once I crossed over.

I have lost them both to Diva, a twisted creature that is far from human regardless of her outer shell. She still lurks and sometimes I can hear her. Diva and I both have chiropteran blood coursing in our veins and so we are linked in some cursed way. I will kill her because I need to finish what I started. I embrace the fact that there is no hope for me anymore to go back to the way things were. There's nothing to go back to. I must put an end to all of this.

I lied…I guess that the only emotion I feel is hatred. I am cursed and grew into terms with that…it's comforting like a cool metallic blade upon my skin. Or like the blade of my katana…the one I use to slay my preys.


	2. A last Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood +

"Saya Iko" Haji suggested in a low passive voice.

Saya simply nodded and followed him.

It was a cold autumn morning. The wind ripped leaves from their branches and threw them to the ground as they fluttered lifelessly. Saya walked with Haji, enjoying a human experience that almost made her feel human in watching the world slowly stir to life. They reached a beautiful, abandoned park with trees adorned with gold and ruby. Dawn made them glow like that. Saya usually liked those walks but her Chevalier noticed some change in Saya.

She began to show this look that most humans had when they were on the brink of destruction. That look of passivity, a look of sinister passivity that foreshadowed an inner will to end one's suffering life. Her eyes no longer held any light.

Saya stopped in front of a fountain and gazed at it with slight curiosity. She had been in many city parks but she had never seen statues such as these. It was a statue of two little girls dancing in a circle looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Trying to suppress her emotions. She didn't think that she could still feel after what she had done.

At that moment, the wind gusted towards her and violently opened her dark violet coat. She hadn't bothered doing it up regardless of the cold. She had been feeling numb for a while…a different sort of numbness. Haji swiftly blocked the harsh wind from her frail figure and did her coat up. She didn't react, she was elsewhere…

_Two figures ran towards each other with swords draw. In a lethal strike, they impaled each other in the torso. Saya stared into the face of her target and the blue-eyed girl looked up at her in return. With satisfaction they painfully yanked out their swords. Saya collapsed as blood stained the front of her dress. The longhaired girl, Diva drew back as well. Unlike the shorthaired girl, Diva was bleeding like a mortal, the blood poured profusely and she stared at her wound in shock. She was a chiropteran and a wound like that was never supposed to kill her._

_She looked in disbelief at her killer, Saya, her own flesh and blood. _

"_What? Why me?" She cried distressed and suddenly afraid of dying._

_She collapsed to her knees._

_Saya ran towards the girl: "Take me with you!" She cried desperately. _

_But Diva was already beginning to crystallize into stone. When Saya reached her, Diva's left arm was turned to stone and her shoulder cracked from the weight. Saya struggled to place it back but to no avail. _

_In one last desperate measure Saya wrapped her arms around the younger girl crying so hard… Before she could say how sorry she was, it was over for Diva …her little sister was gone._

"Saya." Replied the dark haired Chevalier.

She looked up into Haji's immortal eyes and blink away the memory already having coming in terms with the sinful murder she had committed.

Saya started walking again with Haji following her from a distance. As her Chevalier he respected her privacy but he still kept her at a distant range in her vulnerable state to protect her if she were in any distress.

She stopped abruptly and started to sway:

"Haji" she called with worry.

He was quickly at her side. Holding her up by the arm. Her head fell on his chest heavily and she said weakly:

"It's time," she breathed with eyes semi-closed.

Without wasting any time, the tall Chevalier grabbed her waste with his bandaged hand and with his left swooped her from under her knees. Haji darted out of the park in super-human speed.

He sped to the outskirt of the city. He could feel the girl slipping away.

"Hold on Saya." He encouraged tightening his hold on her.

He jumped over the gate and ran across the field towards the large mansion.

Haji kicked the door open and ran across the marble floor of the foyer. He didn't stop at the grand staircase: The longed haired man took several strides up at a time with ease so swiftly it seemed like a ghost floating, rising above the staircase in a sweep. The Chevalier reached the room that was meant for her.

At the centre of the chamber laid a tomb.

Haji's hair was no longer tied back in the blue ribbon when he laid Saya in the coffin. His dark wavy hair spilt over his melancholy face. As her eyes started to flutter, Haji felt something heavy in his core. He would miss her so much. She lifted a weak hand to his face and whispered his name. He held it gently to his face as she smiled sadly:

"Arigato."

Her hand went limb and fell into the coffin.

Haji gently stroke her pale face:

"I will see you again" and with that he closed the lid of the coffin.


	3. Aftermath

Aftermath

Click Click Click 

The sound of high heels echoed in the glossed tiles of the mansion's basement. Julia's lab coat swished as she walked along the corridor. She took a sharp turn at the end of the hallway to gaze at a large framed mirror that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Julia adjusted her glasses and brushed her sandy blond bangs to the side of her face. She pushed on an intricate design of the frame and the mirror slid open. She walked in.

A large, robust man stood in front of several security screens. Chewing a bite of his hamburger he took a swig of his pop to clear his throat before speaking to her. The usually cheerful man only had a grave look to greet the scientist: "Saya is in deep sleep now."

Julia nodded. "How long ago?" she asked moving towards the military man.

"Just a few hours ago, this morning, and Hagi left soon after," continued Lewis.

Julia nodded. "Saya will be safe in this mansion until her awakening. I'll take over from here, you can check the nursery." She said in her usual serious voice.

Lewis walked out of the secret room. He went inside an elevator and made his way to the third floor.

_Ding_.

The doors swung open.

Lewis adjusted his shades as he walked casually to the nursery. He could already hear babies crying.

"How are you managing?" he grinned in the bright room.

The late afternoon sun was flooding the new nursery while a brunette was holding one of the twin girls.

"What do you think? If I HAD more help here these babies wouldn't BE fussy!" she retorted towards Akihiro Okamura, the reporter.

The short browned haired man was awkwardly holding the other twin girl.

"I'll take over," said Lewis taking the crying baby girl. The reported was grateful.

"I'm going for a smoke," he said over his shoulder.

"No you're not, what did I say about smoking!" warned Mao.

She was answered with the _ding_ of the elevator. He was gone.

Setting the baby girl into a rocker Mao asked carefully: "Does Kai know about Saya's state?"

"No. David left to tell him himself. I hope he find him at least." The baby girl he was holding was already starting to smile.

"Lewis, I don't understand how Saya would want to kill them…part of them are Riku…and they're just babies"

"She's been through a lot and didn't want to risk them falling into the wrong hands. Saya stopped herself, she had control." Lewis said simply, defending Saya.

---

Dusk stretched shadows in the quiet nursery.

"What's taking them so long?" she whispered.

"I don't know. I'm going to make myself a coffee, do you want anything?" asked Lewis quietly getting out of a comfortable chair.

"No thanks, I'll crash here" she pointed to a fluffy couch.

Lewis quietly closed the door.

Mao walked towards the balcony and shut the French doors to shut out the cooling air.

She drowsily made her way to the couch and sprawled herself comfortably. "Where are you Kai?" she whispered before passing out of fatigue.

---

Kai was dead quiet in David's car. He was deep in thought absorbing the fact that Saya would be in deep sleep for probably another thirty years. Even if she woke up, it would take time for her to remember her past. She might not even remember him or the family she lost.

They were driving in the outskirts of the city. A helicopter flying high overhead broke into his troubled thoughts. He looked up, "David, it's heading towards the mansion."

"That's why I started speeding up." The blond said calmly, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

---

Four parachutists jumped from the helicopter. They made their way professionally in the air. It was nightfall and they were swooping down towards the roof of the mansion. They landed soundlessly.

They made sign language: _Let's move. Get the two targets_.

They made their way to the large balcony on the third floor. With their night vision, they crept silently, on a mad hunt for their targets.

They finally reached a room with a very dim lamp. It revealed a sleeping brunette and two cradles.


	4. Last ones standing

Author note: Do you know Al Bhed? I don't own the language on the Final Fantasy X game. I put the translations at the bottom to help.

Exams are unpleasant, trying to post among all this hectic studying, thanks again Edge for finding the right words ; )

* * *

Last Ones Standing

Julia was sipping another steaming coffee while glancing occasionally at Saya's undisturbed tomb on her screen. The young scientist was multi-tasking by keeping track of Saya's slumber state. Lewis was looking at the security cameras and one of which he had conveniently switched on to the sports channel. He was multi-tasking too.

There was a heavy silence in the room because of the drama that had happened these past 24 hours: Diva gave birth to her twin girls, the girl was only a mother for a few seconds, Kai took Says's ultimatum hard, she then fell into a sleep-like coma, Hagi disappeared at the loss, David went after Kai to update him on the situation, and who will take care of the twins?

Lewis adjusted his shades and supported his bald head as he was thinking about the expansion of personnel they would get in less than a few days in the mansion. Security from Red Shield had been informed of the sudden situation that morning and is organizing a very trustworthy, selective and secret group. Meanwhile, the shortage of security guards would have to do. So they would have to rely on the motion censors strictly on the mansion as well as a few cameras. The rest would follow in time.

The quiet room suddenly turned pitch black and the red emergency lights started flickering. Julia slammed her empty coffee cup on the table with so many other empty ones and ran to the security televisions. Lewis pointed quickly at the camera aimed at the nursery. Julia's eyes were glued on the screen while Lewis went to get his gun.

"What the hell is going on" came in an irritated Akihiro from being woken up.

"It's the nursery, four people are breaking in," explained Julia while Lewis took out another gun. The reporter nodded and took the gun that the burly man gave him.

"I will inform David on the situation," Julia said behind them as the two men ran up the stairs.

--

The cell phone rang in the speeding car.

David switched on the cell mode.

"We have four intruders in the mansion. They are in the nursery. Lewis and the reporter are onto them. Mao is alone with the twins. Hurry."

"Thanks for the report. And Julia, stay where you are. We are on our way," said David as Kai was already cocking his gun.

"Don't worry" and she ended the transmission.

"Merde" he mumbled under his breath. And gripped the wheel as he took a sharp turn unto a dirt road. He sped on this short cut with his headlights piercing through the dark. Neither of the two men broke the tense silence: they both knew that the unplanned attack was going to be serious because Red Shield never planed an attack happening so soon.

--

Julia went to her desk, opened her metallic drawer and pulled the board upward to reveal her gun. She took it out and flicked it off safety mode and went to the elevator, ignoring David's words.

--

The four dark figures flooded the room. The cool breeze swarmed in as well. Mao held her breathe at the sudden coldness that had befallen the room. Being the daughter of a yakuza made her very alert in times like these. At that instant, she was fully aware that there was something terribly wrong. And that things were going to turn nasty.

---

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" yelled Mao as she took a chair to brandish the predators away from the cradles. They weren't armed but they were still willing to do damage. Whatever it took to get what they wanted. They were that determined.

Lewis and the reporter were already on the third floor and could hear Mao screaming, the babies crying and the room being ransacked.

--

One of the dark figures strapped one of the twins onto her torso; she manoeuvred her way professionally down the mansion and started to run towards the fence. As she ran, she pulled out a grappling hook aiming it at the high, stone fence.

--

Mao was slammed into the wall as one of the figures grabbed her throat. He stepped unto her feet so she wouldn't kick him again and started to squeeze and lift her. The teen gripped his large wrists with both hands but her grip started to weaken and her vision started to cloud.

"Let her go," threatened the reporter as he pointed his gun on the side of the masked man's head.

Lewis had Akihiro covered since he was swaying his gun steady at the other two figures. They started to speak a language foreign to his ears:

"Ku, pylg ib ihed 3. E'mm lujan oui." (1)

The figure closest to the balcony dodged outside and linked a rope to slide down.

Lewis had following him with his gun and was about to fire but the form that had spoken kicked it out of his hand and gave him an upper cut to his unprotected face. He stumbled back, tripped over a fallen chair as his shades smashed to the ground. The reporter took a quick look at the fallen Lewis and the figure strangling Mao jumped on him. Mao sunk to the floor gasping and coughing.

Julia came in and fired two rounds shattering the French doors to get instant attention. At that point Mao had jumped unto the back of the figure that had attempted to choke her to death and had him in a headlock. The reporter regained his gun. Lewis was still struggling with the dark figure. Everyone stopped moving.

Mao quickly got away from the man, ran to the cradles and took the baby.

"They took the other one," she exclaimed over the infant's screams.

The brunette started to walk towards Julia, but the figure on top of Lewis charged at her. Julia shot him in the torso. The figure went limp immediately as blood pooled around its dark form. Lewis grabbed his gun and aimed it at the remaining figure.

"Who do you work for," demanded Lewis.

The figure looked around the room; the nursery was ransacked, glass shattered by the balcony where two comrades managed to escape with one of the targets…the figure silently stared with menace through its mask at Mao, holding the other half of the mission. It was pointless, the unit had been compromised so the form decided to buy as much time as possible for the remaining comrades. The agent knew that it wasn't going to make it. It was for the good of the organization and he gladly paid it with blood.

--

The figure cradling the child unzipped a part of her outfit to pull out a car key. She saw the hidden car by the dirt road and started to walk towards it when she heard someone behind her. She turned around to meet the eyes of her comrade. They tore off their masks and got out of their dark outfits. They got to the car where the new clothes would be. The pair looked at the remaining two bundles of clothes in the trunk.

"Drao yna hud lusehk pylg, mad'c suja" (2) said the form.

The lady with short, jet-black hair, still holding the child sat in the back seat trying to calm the baby down while the other light brunette took the wheel taking a quick U-turn sending a bunch of gravel flying. The wheels dug into the dirt leaving a signature in the dirt with a huge dust cloud and sped back towards Paris.

--

"David, we have the situation under control but two of the intruders have escaped with one of the twins" spoke Julia on the cell.

"What the hell??" started Kai as he saw a speeding car heading in their direction. This car speeding in the private dirt road leading towards the mansion was obviously suspicious.

"Hold on Kai"

That's all David said as he slammed on the break. The car screeched as the wheels bit into the gravel and screamed as David tore it sharply after the other flying car.

--

Translations:

(1) "Go, back up unit 3. I'll cover you"

(2) "They are not coming back, let's move"


	5. Wipe out

Wipe out

"Hold on!" Yelled the driver just before she drove off the road into a steep hill.

The black haired lady braced herself by zipping the baby in her leather jacked and used her body to absorb the shock as she ducked, waiting for the impact.

She felt a jolt when they landed. The windows were shattered everywhere.

---

"Kai, are you all right?" asked the blond military guy after having slammed on his breaks.

Kai simply frowned after having his forehead bashed into the dashboard.

He got off of his seat and got out of the car towards the hill where the other vehicle had crashed.

They slid down the hill. Both of their guns were drawn, very alarmed. It was hard to see because the sun had already set and so they were using flashlights.

Upon arriving at the scene, the back door was the only one open. Glass was shattered everywhere. The windshield was smashed entirely and a few red splotches stained the hood of the car. They found the driver 'all right.' She was sprawled in a very inhumane way. The agent ran to her to get a pulse while Kai saw a figure dart away. He chased after the lady and the crying infant.

The blond could not do anything for her, she had died as soon as she flew from the car and snapped her neck landing in a messy heap a few meters from the car.

Kai ran after the black haired girl in the night.

--

The black haired girl darted through the trees, cradling the crying baby in her jacket, shielding her from the branches. "Stupid mission" she though, it seems like it was a suicide mission after all. It had failed miserably. She stopped abruptly at a cliff. The waterfall was roaring with torrent waters below. She bounced the baby and rocked it to shut it up but a branch snapped behind her. She turned around just in time to face Kai. His gun was drawn with the beam of the flashlight blinding her.

She had short black hair with eyes the color of flames.

"Would you be stupid enough to shoot me? This specimen is very valuable" she said rocking the baby gently.

"Shut up and put her down" Kai said sharply.

"That's too bad because the twins were needed. I guess you won this round" she shrugged with a threatening smile. With that she slowly took two-steps closer to the edge of the cliff. She slowly came to her knees and put the baby down.

"Good" Kai nodded. "Now back away from her" he demanded.

In response, she did a quick back flip and pushed herself down the cliff.

Kai ran to the baby and held her safely, looking down the cliff with his flashlight where ripples spread in the water. She never resurfaced.

---

Kai gently rocked the baby. Who knew that a troublemaker in school always picking up fights was actually rocking a baby to sleep? This was the first time that he held one of the twins since the night he saw Saya standing over them with her katana.

---


	6. Guinea Pig

Author's note

It is with great frustration that I must express the loss of a piece. Chapter 6 is not the original one. I wrote the entire chapter in the wilderness away from a computer. On my days off, the text was transferred…and now lost. So, from my memory (after searching so frantically the files on my computer) I have written this new version. Here goes...

* * *

Guinea Pig

_Five years after the mansion incident_

It was late. The underground laboratory was empty. The lights were humming quietly and soon, hurried footsteps against the metallic tiles of the hallway were heard. Once reaching the observatory window the man stopped and waited intently. He leaned on the railing with his bandaged hands and looked at the room below.

The room was entirely white. It was almost too bright to stare. It was a piercing brightness, irritating to his sensitive grey eyes. Shortly after his arrival, the doors of the room below flung open. Scientists dressed in lab coats flooded the room like poltergeist. The white of their uniforms blended in the room making their appearance ghost-like.

The observer did not move to greet his scientists. He still didn't move when an outraged, confused and frightened man was dragged into the room. It was cruel to just stand there, unmoving when the man below was yelling for help. The shaggy, dirty man continued to struggle as he was placed unto the metallic bed that was the focus of the room.

Vin Argeno's eyes pierced through the thick glass. He could not hear what the vagabond was saying nor did he care. Why should he? The man lying on the metallic bed was a homeless person that Argeno's men had picked up for a very special purpose. He wasn't the first, there had been countless others.

While the scientists strapped the homeless man with metallic bindings, one of the scientists moved away from the crowd and started walking up the stairs. An ID card was swiped through and there stood a middle-aged blond staring at Argeno with dark brown eyes.

"Bonjour monsieur Argeno" greeted the head scientist as she shook one of his concealed hands.

"Bonjour madame Renfro" nodded Argeno.

Elizabeth Renfro was accustomed to Argeno's appearance. It didn't make her uncomfortable even though a mask was covering his face. He seldom walked in public. She was one of the very few who knew exactly what happened, she was there…

"All right, are you ready to see the results?" asked an anxious Renfro.

"As always" he replied with a thick Parisian accent.

While they had been talking, the vagabond had been securely strapped unto the cold bed. His eyes were bewildered, consumed with fear. Renfro gave the signal and the man panicked even more as he saw the large needle that was directed at him. It pocked his skin, through his flesh. The injection was over. He went still.

Almost instantly, the man started to seize his eyes unable to focus. He started to mutate. His fingers started to elongate and curl into sharp nails and his arms got longer. His face was horrid: tiny glowing yellow eyes on a charcoal-brown inhuman flesh. The mouth was huge with sharp fangs. It had tiny razor ones in the front that could easily puncture human flesh. The chiropteran also had longer fangs on the corners of its mouth that could easily do gory damages. It almost looked like a bat's face. Elizabeth didn't flinched in the least; she was use to these experiments. She waited for the final procedure.

One of the scientists quickly got a second needle and hurried to the screeching creature. He got it in the thigh. At that the creature started to revert back into a human. The vagabond was breathless and sweat beaded at his forehead. A heavy silence was held in both the experimental chamber and the hallway. Everyone waited for the results.

A nurse rushed in to check the vital results. The heart rate was fine. It was going down to normal. She breathed a sign of relief and looked up at Renfro with a winning grin. Surprised, Renfro turned to Argeno with a shocked expression.

"Our projects that we have worked on for five years with Diva's blood has finally worked. Usually the test subject would die of cardiac arrest or they would simply…."she never finished her sentence.

She stopped at the look that Argeno had on his face. He wasn't looking at her at all; he was looking down the experimental chamber. The vagabond had broken into cardiac mode with an insane heart rate. He changed immediately back to a chiropteran. The nurse ran and hit the emergency button and ran out of the room. The scientists tried to avoid the creature while it was still in restraints but its arms got so much longer. It started flailing its long arms trying to gouge one of the scientists. The creature started to thrash on the metal bed trying to break free. The crew darted the sharp nails as it freed one of its limbs. All it took was a single scratch and contamination would instantly spread. Reinforcements came just in time. Corpse Corps, eliminated the target swiftly. The results were not seen in detail because Argeno and Renfro could no longer see the room now hidden by a crimson curtain. Argeno was outraged as he squeezed the railing.

"I'm sorry Argeno. This doesn't change anything, we will try again…"

"No!" he growled at her. "I don't have that much time. We will change the formula. Diva's blood isn't any good. I want the twins. Find them even if it means putting a pause to this research"

She was about to protest but his determination and anger finalized it. He stalked away and she looked at him walking in flashing red light. The emergency lights finally turned off and the intercom beckoned the maintenance crew to arrive. With the lights on again, she ignored the red curtain and touched the railing that Argeno had gripped so tightly the moment before. The metal was completely bent.


End file.
